A Turnaround Tale
by Cadet-Blu
Summary: Frodo and his happy Hobbit friends encounter an adventurous young spirit who suddenly decides to take control of her own destiny, but will it intertwine with that of Frodo and his friends? Or will her path lead her down a dark road she's never experienced before?


_Disclaimer: I own nothing created by the brilliant J.R.R. Tolkien._

_*Please read, review, I want your opinions!_

__There was nothing like a merry parade through the night, no nothing could ever beat the sweet singing and the merriment. This was certain, as all elves knew. Or Noldor elves at least. Their songs filled the night air with music and delight, a festive scent of earth and flowers mingled with the musty night fog and their glow was enough to match that of the brilliant stars above. Lorelei's voice rose high above the masculine voices around her as they sang songs of the land far away and of the seas that lay between. She sang of beautiful flowers and snow white hair, dancing in the meadows and the beauty all about her. That was the beauty of Elven songs, they never had to be the same, s so many blended in just the perfect way to make a completely new song that was unique and likely never to be recreated again.

She was near the back, alongside one of her elder cousins and a few steps ahead of her father. They continued on their merry way, even though there was an odd feeling in the air. Soon the songs died out, and they moved quietly along the path. Her bright blue eyes scanned the faces of those around her, and the darkness that closed in on them. It was as if it could swallow them whole, but yet their luminescence seemed to save them.

Suddenly she was turned around by the sound of her father calling out to someone in the darkness. "Frodo" seemed like a familiar enough name, but she wasn't too sure, as she had heard many stories and even more names. A small being came out of hiding, as well as two others just like him. Lorelei couldn't help but grin at the little people, they were charming in a very odd way.

One in particular caught her eye. He was the one who didn't speak much, but stared at the group in something between wonder and horror. She liked his short curly locks and the wonder in his eyes. She thought about many things just then, such as what the poor thing would say, or if he would like something to eat and drink. She was fond of thinking about other people and what questions to ask them.

Mentioning Black Riders made her heart nearly stop. She had heard many legends of such beings, and the thought terrified her. To be out in the night, in the darkness, she found herself unable to see anything beyond, and the fear that one could be watching from a distance was almost too much to handle. Yet she was brave, and held her tongue.

Gildor, her father, was wise enough to ask them to tag along. The three creatures, hobbits, weaseled themselves into the middle where it was easy to stay with the group. Lorelei found it funny to watch them as they trudged along, one stumbling every once in a while. He seemed particularly tired. Thankfully it wasn't long before the reached the meadow. The sleepy one managed to find a place to nap, and she watched from a distance as he slept. Lorelei assumed hobbits treasured sleeping, as it seemed like something they tended to do quite often.

The merriment began, and she lost the three hobbits in the crowd of elves, food, and things much taller than both she and the hobbits. They joined in on songs, and Frodo spoke to them in their native tongue. She liked that he was an educated creature, but wondered why the curly headed one chose not to speak. Possibly he had no voice, and communicated only through his eyes. But that seemed silly to Lorelei, and she brushed it off before melting into the rest of the merriment with her fellow kinsmen.

It wasn't long before many were tired, and some slept on the soft grass, and others in beds nested in the trees. She took a seat next to her father, her silvery hair tied into a knot at the crown of her head with a vine she found somewhere in the midst of the party. He spoke with Frodo, and she listened with tight lips. Lorelei didn't have much she could say, and preferred to listen. She found herself to be very good at being quiet, and took advantage of that trait.

She gathered that the hobbits had a very perilous journey ahead of them, filled with many dangers and odd adventures. It sounded exceedingly exciting, and yet terrifying at the same time. With that bit of information, Lorelei bid them adieu and retreated to a patch of grass beneath the stars. She stared up at them, naming constellations and making up some of her own. She didn't plan on sleeping, no, not until after Gildor had fallen asleep, for Lorelei had devised a plan of her own.


End file.
